


Thirty Eight Times?

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dean's Birthday, Frottage, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Where d'you want to do it next, Sammy? The shower? Yeah…





	Thirty Eight Times?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/156331353650/where-dyou-want-to-do-it-next-sammy-the)

“Where d'you want to do it next, Sammy? The shower? Yeah… gonna fuck you in the shower.”

Sam groans, partly from the perfect way Dean is grinding against him and making his traitorous balls tighten, but mostly from just how sore his cock is from the… jesus, three other times they’ve fucked already. And it’s only midday.

It’s also Dean’s thirty eighth birthday and apparently that means that they must screw around thirty eight times. Of course.

“Uh, sure… the shower,” Sam replies, leaning into the lips now biting a path up his neck. He doesn’t want to be a party pooper and ruin Dean’s day, but he seriously doubts the strength of his cock after Dean makes him come again, let alone another thirty four times after that. Sam does want a shower, but just with Dean soaping his back not ploughing his ass.

“God, you feel so good,” Dean grunts, baring down and dragging his erection against Sam’s. It’s been languid so far, lazy even, but Dean’s speeding up, chasing another orgasm. He’s sweating, cheeks pink with exertion, but ever the trooper, Dean soldiers on.

Sam lifts his hands from the bed to hold onto Dean’s back, realising that he’s lying under Dean like a limp noodle. He doesn’t want to let his brother down, not on his birthday.

“Harder,” Sam says, encouraging Dean and feeling relieved at the way his cock throbs responsively to Dean’s ruttings.

When Dean comes it’s with a pained look on his face and Sam follows close behind, only managing a few spurts onto his stomach. Dean collapses in a heap on top of him, breathing hard, face pressed into Sam’s collarbone.

Thinking it’s best being cruel to be kind, Sam inhales and runs his fingertips over Dean’s shoulder blades.

“I’m exhausted. I can’t… we can’t… again. My dick is dead, De…”

Dean lifts his head, with some effort, and kisses the corner of Sam’s mouth.

“Thank fuck. I think mine’s going on strike.”

That makes Sam laugh, hauling Dean up a bit so that he can kiss him properly.

“We had a good go though, right?” Dean asks when they come up for air.

“We did awesome,” Sam replies, and meaning it.

“Let’s order pizza.” Dean roll off Sam and hobbles over to where he’d discarded his robe earlier. “Fucking thirty eight times? Whose dumb idea was that anyway?”

Sam grins and tucks his arm under his head.

“No idea, Dean. No idea.”


End file.
